dragonballuwfandomcom-20200215-history
Goku
Facebook Page: https://www.facebook.com/dbzonlineuw/ Website Game: http://www.dbzonlineuw.com/ TECHNIQUES kaioken Kaioken is a powerful technique that enables the user to power up 10,20,30,etc.,but not without a cost.The power up can only last a couple of minutes and if sustained too long,it can rip the body apart.After the kaioken is stopped,the users body becomes weak for a large amount of time. kamehamehaa This is goku's signature move through out the series.goku first learns it after he witnesses master roshi use it to save ox king and chi chi's village.He masters it through DRAGON BALL Z and GT.Although in Dragon Ball GT when he is fused into Gogeta Super Saiyan 4,he composes a new version called the Big Bang KameHameHa. instant transmission Goku learns this technique on the planet yardrat after his battle with frieza.this technique allows him to teleport to any planet as long as he can find an energy source to home on to to it. dragon fist goku first uses this attack on hirudegan as super saiyan 3 in the 13th dragon ball z movie.He also uses this attack on super 17 and eis shenron and omega shenron. spirit bomb This attack was first taught to him by king kai in preparation tofight vegeta and nappa. transformations great ape Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape also called and oozaru when he sees the full moon while he possesses his tail, though every time it wasn't at will. Because this tail was removed permanently in the main series by Kami when restoring the moon, this transformation was never taken by Goku again until GT (in which it is shown very briefly before the full transition into Golden Great Ape false super saiyan Goku achieved this form in an attempt to defeat lord slug. Through rage of being beat down, Goku un leashed a huge amount of aura and became a false-like super saiyan , which gave him more speed and strength for a few seconds enough to thrash Lord Slug. In this form, he looks similar to his kaioken form, but he becomes bulkier, except his eyes are whited out like Broly's, and his hair stands up and gains a red tint. Super Saiyan Goku uses his new power to defeat Frieza who had destroyed the Saiyans out of his fear of their growing power, and the idea of a possible "Super Saiyan". As a result of defeating Frieza, Goku avenges the Saiyan race, and the death of his best friend Krillin, but it is Trunks who kills the tyrant for good in the main timeline (Goku did the honors in Trunks' own time, in which the time traveler obviously never appeared to warn the Z fighters of their impending doom). Super Saiyan 2 Although it is not known when Goku perticularly achieved this form,it is thought that he achieved this form during his training on other world,it was first seen fighting majin vegata's own super saiyan 2 form.Then again when demonstrating to majin buu before transforming to a super saiyan 3.In dragon ball GT goku can be briefly turning to super saiyan 2 to deflect a blast shot by General Rildo.When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 he has some noticable changes, such as his hair growing a little bit longer and becoming even spiker to the point where his hair splits into individual spikes making his hair more defined than his other previous Super Saiyan forms, along with disappearing hair strands surrounding the forehead which are exclusive to this form, like his son Gohan (but in a different way; for reference, see the picture). He also gains electricity in his aura surrounding his body, and his aura grows markedly larger and more vibrant in both the anime and manga. Super Saiyan 3 Goku achieved this level in Other World as he could put unlimited energy into his transformation. Goku is first seen using this transformation against Majin Buu during the Majin Buu Saga. Once in this form, Goku was able to easily ove rpower Majin Buu in his first form and stood up to Kid Buu for fair amount of time. However, the transformation is extremely draining in terms of energy, as it cut Goku's time left on Earth from hours to a stated thirty minutes after performing the transformation for a short time. When attempting to gather enough ki to defeat Kid Buu during their final battle, he was unable to sustain it as he had not taken into account the strain overcoming his living body, and soon reverted back to his base state. Altogether, these heavy disadvantages make it impractical to use the transformation out of the afterlife. Super Saiyan 4 This form is achieved by Goku after achieving the Golden Great Ape state and being calmed down by Pan. The overwhelming power of this transformation is apparently great enough to overcome the black star dragon balls' power making Goku's transformation into a child by Red Shenron. The spell is only dispersed during the transformation, however. In addition to him being turned back into an adult temporarily, Goku's overall appearance changes yet again. His tail is easily visible, the hair is longer than when in his normal state (not nearly as long as a Super Saiyan 3, though), his eyes become lined (much like Vegeta's did when he was a Majin in the Majin Buu Saga ), his eye color is now golden yellow, and red fur covers almost all of his body from head to toe. His clothes change from his childhood garb, leaving him only dressed below the waist (excluding his armbands). As a Super Saiyan 4, Goku is able to easily surpass all but the most powerful enemies in the final parts of Dragon Ball'' GT''. But at the end of the last episode of Dragon Ball GT, his tail disappears again, and it is unknown if he could ever transform to this state from then on. Other than the fusion with Vegeta (SS4 Gogeta), this is Goku's most powerful transformation.' goku kid(GT) Emperor Pilaf wishes Goku back into a child in the beginning of ''Dragon Ball GT. In this form, it is harder for Goku to maintain more powerful forms, such as Super Saiyan 3. While a child he was able to get his tail back, with the help of Old Kai, which not only allowed for easier access to the third Super Saiyan form, but eventually permitted him to transform into Golden Great Ape and Super Saiyan 4. At the end of the GT series, Goku is again seen as an adult without a tail, though in one of the endings to the show, he is seen with a tail in adult form facing the rest of the cast. Super Saiyan 3 (kid) After being wished back into his kid form by garlic jr., Goku is still able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3. However, he is only able to maintain the form for a few minutes, even with the Saiyan Tail assisting him in conserving his energy reserves. This form is not enough to defeat Baby Vegeta, so Goku is forced to recruit help from Old Kai, which leads to his Golden Great Ape transformation. Because Goku gains the ability to access the Super Saiyan 4 transformation soon afterwards, this transformation is never again used. Golden Great Ape Goku achieved this form in Dragon Ball GT after Old Kai helped Goku to grow back his tail which allowed him to once again transform into a Great Ape. When he looked at the earth in the Baby Saga, its sufficien t substitute Blutz waves allowed him to take this form, a combination of the Super Saiyan state and the classic Great Ape transformation. Upon regaining control, he later transformed into Super Saiyan 4, his strongest form yet. Fusions Vegito vegito is the product of a between Vegeta and Goku with unrivaled power. Vegito is the most powerful being in Dragon Ball Z and is created as a desperate plan by Old Kai to stop the powerful super buu. It has been theorized that Vegito could easily attain the form of super saiyan 2 as well as super saiyan 3 . However, neither was necessary to finish his task of killing Buu, as his Super Saiyan 1 state alone berthed enough in battle that he single-handedly pummeled Buu blithely without even needing to use his fists or any effort. It was obvious he had the physical power to maintain such feats, but he only appeared for a short time before his strategy to deliberately be absorbed into Buu's body (whilst keeping a barrier on to avoid being assimilated into his being) resulted in his diffusion, after which Vegeta crushed his earring, vowing to never fuse with Goku again regardless of the circumstances. Goku follows suit reluctantly, and as a result, despite Old Kai's offer for the two to merge into Vegito again and take care of Kid Buu in a flash, the two decide to fight alone, and Vegito is never again seen. Goku's relaxation, and Vegeta's strategic mind enabled Vegito to be quite an intelligent fighter withou t being overcome by arrogance as Vegeta alone would be but possessing the ruthlessness to kill Super Buu that Goku would lack. In addition, Vegito also possesses the immense power and speed of both Goku and Vegeta amplified to great degrees, as well as the tactics and skill of both. He is very similar to gogeta, who is another fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Gogeta Gogeta is one of the most powerful characters introduced in the series. Like Vegito, Gogeta was an act of desperation, though this one was to stop the powerful demon of the 12th Dragon Ball Z movie, Janemba, rather than Majin Buu. Gogeta annihilated Janemba with hardly any effort, disposing of the demon in seconds. He derives his strategic battle tactics and skill from Vegeta, and his massive power and energy potential from Goku. However, due to his extraordinary power, the fusion will only last for 10 minutes (so far only confirmed for his Super Saiyan 4 form), as opposed to the usual 30 minutes, though this has been proven ample time to defeat almost any foe many times over. EXTRA TRANSFORMATIONS ' Super Saiyan 5' is a form after super saiyan 4.The transformation is that of a saiyan that goes beyond the super saiayn 4. This form can only be used when the user has gone through extensive training in the Super Saiyan 4 form and has experienced very intense anger, sadness, or grieving.Super Saiyan 5 upgrades the bronze fur of the Super Saiyan 4 to silver fur. The trademark characteristic of the transformation is the hair: the smooth and flowing hair becomes rigid and spikey,grows to waist-length, and gains a silver color. A small increase in muscle mass is evident, and muscle tone is sharply defined. Energy radiation is so great that the aura pulses at an extremely high frequency, almost to the point to where it seems static; the sound of the aura is also pitched even higher than that of super saiyan 4. Bio-lightning, like in the super saiyan 2, and super saiyan 3 forms, is again constant, and may reach further outward from the body than before. Finally, the Saiyan's voice becomes much deeper. There is a huge personality change, as the saiyan becomes more confident and serious, almost seeming more intimidating. The biggest change is in the skin pigment, which takes on a reddish-brown color due to increased blood flow for more power. Obtaining Super Saiyan 5 is no easy task, the following must be adhered: *Certain Level of super saiyan 4 Mastery. *Must be able to use super saiyan 4 at will. *Must have an extraordinary amount of ki. *Must have an extreme emotional upheaval. This form was chronologically achieved by Goku after witnessing the deaths of his former friends and family. The power of the Super Saiyan 5 skyrockets far beyond the power of .super saiyan 4. Haifeiru, (another fan made Dragonball AF character) who could easily dominate those of the Super Saiyan 4 level, was easily slaughtered by goku in his Super Saiyan 5 form. The aura in this form still has the arcs of lightning, as well as becoming pure fire with sparkles. The great power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it one of the very most powerful Super Saiyan forms in the fan made history of Dragonball AF, capable of destroying entire galaxies. For example while Super Saiyan 4 Goku was almost unable to even phase Haifeiru, as soon as transformed into a Super Saiyan 5, it became almost the opposite, with Haifeiru being almost unable to hurt goku at all. The users of Super Saiyan 5 can develop attacks that only this transformation can use. Super Saiyan 5 multiplies the power of the super saiyan 4 by 5. ' Super Saiyan 6' is the next form in the super saiyan line after super saiyan 5. Goku first reached this level of Super Saiyan in a fight with Vegeta. This form is far more powerful than the others below it.This form can be reached only if the user already faced some fear that he or she never forgot, and when one reaches this form, they can maintain it for as long as they wish.Super Saiyan 6 is just an upgrade of the Super Saiyan 5's appearance and power. The silver color of the Super Saiyan 5's hair and fur is upgraded to a gold color, in a similar manner to the base super saiyan form. The hair and tail is lengthened as well, giving an appearance similar to a super saiyan. The reddish-brown skin pigment that a Super Saiyan 5 possesses is glorified, brightened, and lightened to a light tan color. However, the user's eye color stays the same color as Super Saiyan 5, unlike the rest of the transformation characteristics, and the eyes are lined with a red color. Super Saiyan 6 deepens the voice of the Super Saiyan 5 even more. ' Super Saiyan 7' is the next form after super saiyan 6.It can be only reached if the user has already died at least once, and/or if he is a pure saiyan.Super Saiyan 7 upgrades the appearance and power of the Super Saiyan 6. Instead of gold hair and gold fur the color of these things is changed to platinum. The irises also turn platinum. The eyes are no longer lined with fur. The hair and tail is a little longer than in the base form of the user. The skin of the Super Saiyan 6 is once again paled, but not glorified as in the Super Saiyan 6's case. Super Saiyan 8 is one of the possible forms a saiyan can achieve following super saiyan 7. When a Saiyan earns this form, he or she becomes dangerous, evil, and monstrous. This form is dangerous, because if one is in this form, going back to their base form via powering down is not an option, and the user must actually be knocked unconscious in order to leave the form. Users of the Super Saiyan 8 form can only be defeated by a super saiyan 9 or higher while using it, which makes leaving the form a difficult task indeed. Gohan reached this form once, while losing against Majin Broly. He was able to defeat Broly following his transformation, but ended up losing control and began attacking the city. Goku was ultimately able to defeat him with the use of super saiyan 9 after a close fight, rendering Gohan unconscious and powered-down. The form was never used after that, due to being too much of a potential hazard.Super Saiyan 8 has waist-length, rigid, spikey, red hair, and black fur. The user's eyebrows disappear, much like Super Saiyan 3. The Super Saiyan 7's voice deepens even more. The symbol of the form's control over it's user is present as a red S on the user's head. This is similiar to Majins only they have black Ms on their heads. Super Saiyan 9 is a high level of super saiyan that comes after super saiyan 7, and is much more stable then any of the other transformations. This form of super saiyan can only be initially reached by a saiyan defeating an opponent who is much more powerful then they are, while in the super saiayn 7 form. The first to earn this form was Goku, who achieved it after fighting Majin Shenron. After reaching this state, he stopped the rampaging Gohan, who was in the unstable super saiyan 8 form. Vegeta later achieved the form in a similar battle against Majin Porunga.Super Saiyan 9 makes the hair of the user turn platinum as well as the eyebrows and irises.It also makes the user's hair a little longer. The tail of the user also becomes longer. Fur color becomes light gray while the tail color is gray. The Super Saiyan 8's voice deepens again. ' Super Saiyan 10' is the strongest level of super saiyan that a saiyan can reach(with the exception of super saiyan 100/11). Goku was able to reach this form naturally while training for the arrival of Haifeiru's brother's(Monstro) arrival while Vegeta achieved it through the use of a special machine. Users of the Super Saiyan 10 form are able to power up so much that thier aura is filled with so much bio-electricity that the users aura almost looks like a full-fledge lightning storm After much intense training in order to compete with Trunks, Goten was able to reach this form only able to maintain it for a few seconds.Super Saiyan 10 has the appearance of a monster. Hair color becomes golden and the hair itself grows to shocking lengths. The hair becomes styled insanely in a crazy fashion. Although the hair resembles light the body resembles darkness. The body is yellow, blue, and gray with golden overhanging fur on the arms and hands. The Super Saiyan 9's voice deepens yet again. The user's tail turns red. Obtaining Super Saiyan 100'' is extremely difficult because the only known way to obtain it is to train for one's absolute peak for 5 full years in the super saiyan 10 form. Upon the completion of the 5 years, the Saiyan immediately transforms. Goku was the only Saiyan to achieve this form, by travelling into the hyperbolic time chamber, intending to train in preparation for the arrival of the Galaxy Destroyers on Earth, and then ended up escaping with instant transmission after transforming (since the exit had long since vanished in the battle of Gotenks vs. Super Buu), as he felt the power of the form was more than enough to achieve victory.Super Saiyan 100 makes the Super Saiyan 10's hair shrink,become rigid and spikey yet smooth and flowing, and turn black. The user's fur turns black and the user's tail grows out. The user's irises turn green. Super Saiyan 100 makes the user much more serious and confident. The Super Saiyan 10's voice deepens once again. The user's eyebrows disappear, much like the Super Saiyan 8 form. Super Saiyan 100 gives Goku an attack called 100xSpirit Bomb thumb|left|250px|link=which allows him to gather all universal energy and multiply its power by 100. Goku also gains the Trillion Kamehameha'. A Saiyan in this form is completely calm (which is the reason why Goku is able to form the Spirit Bomb in this form).While this form would technically be called Super Saiyan 11, kibito kai states that the form is "far too powerful to merit just a one number increase", and begins referring to it as Super Saiyan 100 instead.Interestingly Super Saiyan 100 multiplies the power of the Super Saiyan 10 by 100. This is one reason why Kibito Kai refers to it as Super Saiyan 100. '''True Super Saiyan' is the transformation of the Super Saiyan 3 if the user already used Super Saiyan 5. This form can only be used when the user has gone through extensive training as a Super Saiyan 5,has transformed and controled the Legendary Great Ape form and has experienced very intense anger, sadness or grieving.To achieve it, one must be able to transform into a Legendary Great Ape and materialize their spirit in the Legendary Great Ape form and fuse with it, giving the Saiyan full reign over the power, then they must experience intense anger, sadness or grieving. According to Goku, the power of True Super Saiyan typically increases a Saiyan's power by a factor of ten times his strength as a Legendary Great Ape. Because such an act usually takes years of combat experience to achieve, it is rare amongst Saiyans and almost exclusively limited to Goku. Even with this, several years of special training are needed to achieve True Super Saiyan, plus the experience needed to master it. The only Saiyan known to have achieved True Super Saiyan is Goku himself.Goku (resurrected) first obtained it when fighting Ultimate Cell.After a Saiyan is able to materialize and fuse with their spirit, they can assume this form by intense anger, sadness or grieving. Maintaining the True Super Saiyan form is taxing for the wielder, and it is difficult to maintain it for long periods of time for most Saiyans, with the exception of Goku, as his energy becomes more compact, thus allowing him to hold it for long periods of time. But it is only a Super Saiyan 3 form with the power of ten times the power of the user's Legendary Great Ape form.A Saiyan's power level not only shoots upward tremendously, but it also steadily increases as long as they stay in this form. Since the power level in this form is so vast, the Saiyan user has been shown to take extremely powerful attacks without so much as flinching. The most noticeable change is that the Saiyan's hair becomes golden in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance, the hair also flows outward sometimes. Natural eye color temporarily changes to a greenish-blue and the muscle tone becomes more defined and the skin tone becomes lighter. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. There is also a marked personality alteration, where the Saiyan becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse. Unlike the Super Saiyan 3 form this form has eyebrows. A Legendary Great Ape is an alternative and far stronger type of Great Ape and can be seen in Dragon Ball AF. It is attained by Saiyans who have a tail and are already in use of the Super Saiyan 5 form before looking at either a moon or a full planetary body. Aside from its fur being silver-colored and standing on end, its appearance is identical to that of a regular Great Ape. After a Saiyan has control over this form they can materialize their spirit and fuse with it, then experience intense anger, sadness or grieving and then the Saiyan will transform into the True Super Saiyan form.